Starfleet Command (RPG)
Starfleet Command is a message board RPG that used to be known as Delta Fleet, based around Starfleet in the late 24th century. Overview Starfleet Command is comprised of dozens of members, all of whom roleplay characters on several ships and starbases assigned to Starfleet. Structure Since the beginning, the site has grown exponentially. It has recently just gone through a chain of command change. The site is governed by Fleet Admiral Hunter Dunbar, assisted by the Command Staff, who meet every month to discuss the running of the site. The ships and bases are divided into four Fleets, all of which are run by a Fleet Commanding Officer. Each Fleet is broken down into Task Forces, all of which are run by a Task Force Commander. Ship Commanders report to the Task Force Commander, who reports to the Fleet Commanding Officer, who then reports to the Command Staff. Fleet Staff * President James Anders - President of the United Federation of Planets * Fleet Admiral Hunter Dunbar - Starfleet Commander in Chief * Admiral Viktoria Palm - Starfleet Chief of Operations * General Rian Heart - Commandant of the Marine Corps * Admiral Matt Day - Head of Starfleet Intelligence * Lieutenant General Jovon Pendleton Jr. - Head of Starfleet Security * Vice Admiral Jonas Quinn - Head of Starfleet Tactical * Vice Admiral Leighton Kohl - Director of the Judge Advocate-General * Vice Admiral Isabelle Formont - Director of Starfleet Research and Development * Rear Admiral Jeffrey Watters - First Fleet Commanding Officer * Rear Admiral Sasha Cruz - Second Fleet Commanding Officer * Rear Admiral Karen Frost - Third Fleet Commanding Officer * Rear Admiral Drake Bailey - Fourth Fleet Commanding Officer Ships and starbases The ships and starbases of Delta Fleet are listed below. First Fleet Task Force 1 *[[USS Artemis (NCC-71428)|USS Artemis]] - Task Force Flagship Task Force 2 Task Force 3 Second Fleet Task Force 4 Task Force 5 Task Force 6 Third Fleet Task Force 7 Task Force 8 Task Force 9 Fourth Fleet Task Force 10 Task Force 11 Task Force 12 NPC Ships *USS Challenger *USS Vindicator Previous Staff * Vice Admiral Simon Ramius - Staff Manager * Vice Admiral Romany Phoenix - Director of the Judge Advocate-General * Rear Admiral Arron Terial - Task Force 57 Commanding Officer * Rear Admiral Jarin Havers - Director of Reseach and Developement * Major General William Stevenson - Delta Fleet Marine Commanding Officer * Rear Admiral Dealin Henders - Task Force 18 Commanding Officer * Rear Admiral Lindsey Moore - Task Force 31 Commanding Officer * Rear Admiral Richard Williamson - Director of the Fleet Corps * Rear Admiral Carla Williamson - Director of Personell Management * Rear Admiral Johnathan Maxwell - Director of Research and Development * Rear Admiral Kal Jaxon - Task Force 31 Commanding Officer * Fleet Captain David Hawk - Task Force 15 Commanding Officer * Fleet Captain Catherine Williamson - Task Force 57 Commanding Officer Previous NPC Ships *[[USS Azers (NCC-84915)|USS Azers]] *[[USS Black Knight (NCC-99875)|USS Black Knight]] *[[USS Toronto (NCC-75002)|USS Toronto]] *[[USS Vallhalla (NCC-82264)|USS Vallhalla]] *[[USS Kingston (NCC-76151)|USS Kingston]] *[[USS Leighton (NCC-73140)|USS Leighton]] *[[USS Saphire (NCC-26848)|USS Saphire]] *[[USS Triton (NCC-63201)|USS Triton]] *[[USS Lancelot (NCC-79356)|USS Lancelot]] *Starbase 57 *[[USS Berlin (NCC-89051)|USS Berlin]] *[[USS Comanche (NCC-41859)|USS Comanche]] *[[USS Eddison (NCC-79342)|USS Eddison]] *[[USS Jefferson (NCC-34315)|USS Jefferson]] *[[USS Washington (NCC-71672)|USS Washington]] *[[USS Atlantia (NCC-31588)|USS Atlantia]] *[[USS Columbia (NCC-51720)|USS Columbia]] *[[USS Dublin (NCC-72902)|USS ''Dublin]] *[[USS Revelation (NCC-84926)|USS Revelation]] *[[USS Typhoon (NCC-81330)|USS Typhoon]] *[[USS Yokota (NCC-75518)|USS Yokota]] *[[USS Ares (NCC-98006)|USS Ares]] *[[USS Herakles (NCC-76204)|USS Herakles]] *[[USS Mercury (NCC-82450)|USS Mercury]] *[[USS Athena (NCC-90365)|USS Athena]] *[[USS Eros (NCC-75804)|USS Eros]] *[[USS Prometheus (NCC-59560)|USS Prometheus]] *[[USS Venus (NCC-81335)|USS Venus]] *[[USS Zeus (NCC-84265)|USS Zeus]] *Starbase 12 External links *[http://starfleetcommand.x10hosting.com Starfleet Command]